Forum:Soo... I got this wand of wishing.... (Slash'EM)
..which I used to give me 2 Blessed scrolls of charging and a Blessed greased +2 SilverDSM. I'm still at DLVL 5 of the Dungeons of Doom as a Rogue, so it's an early game set of wishes. I enjoy reading this wiki's articles and decided that I wanted to post my current state that i am still XL1, so would you recommend some things for me to wish for? (Sorry, English isn't my native language so pardon for any errors.) : See Wish#Early_wands_of_wishing. In your case, you might also wish for Magicbane. It's free Elbereth scare monsters, so you can get backstab damage when firing dagger volleys. Tjr 18:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, you're playing SLASH'EM. Here's a list of suggestions: Standard_Strategy_-_SLASH'EM#Appendix_1:_Wish_List Tjr 20:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: For your current situation, I'd say wish for Doomblade. It's a chaotic orcish short sword that does a flat extra 10 damage, with a 25% chance of doing 5d4 more. Rogues often have trouble killing monsters in the early game I find, especially when they run out of daggers to throw, and it'll help a lot with that. Later on, once you sacrifice to get the best weapon in the game as your guaranteed first sacrifice gift, you can use Doomblade for twoweaponing. Since rogues start with basic skill in short swords, you shouldn't have any problem hitting monsters with it. :: Be very careful with wishing for artifacts though: if it's intelligent or cross-aligned, it will/may blast you, for up to 60 damage for an unintelligent artifact, 80 for an intelligent one. Doomblade is chaotic, so it should be safe, but things like Whisperfeet or the Gauntlets of Defense have a 25% chance of blasting you when wished for, very likely killing a XL1 rouge. -Ion frigate 09:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :::I forgot to mention that i'm playing a doppelganger rogue, so i can't possibly two-hand doomblade with the bat from hell, although i'm planning on saving my wishes for the gauntlets of defense and the wallet of perseus (it's hard to stave off this 'pack rat' addiction.). Thanks for the links and the personal advice guys, it really helped. :::PS: Giant shoggoth polyforms are fun! :D :::PPS:%@#& it! I don't know how to fix my post, oh well. it's up to you guys to fix this. (if you want to.) ::::Giant shoggoths are most definitely fun! In fact, if you're playing a doppelganger rogue, you don't even need wishes (almost). Just go down to level 22 or 23, find the portal to the Black Market, polyself into a giant shoggoth, and kill One-Eyed Sam and his assistants. Don't bother with anything too fancy, just walk up to him (as a giant shoggoth, and from the doorway of his shop to block his assistants from interfering) and kill him; it'll take a few hits but he'll go down. Then you have his well-enchanted GDSM, speed boots and shield of reflection, a long sword that's good against humans, and everything in his shop. -Ion frigate 19:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC)